Melian et la légende des éléments
by maraille
Summary: Lorsque les Valars arrivèrent sur Arda, ils offrirent aux elfes un don, celui de commander les éléments. Malheureusement , lors de la guerre contre Sauron, l' unique elfe élémentaire disparut emportant le don avec lui. Le pouvoir devint alors une légende pour enfant tout comme l'Anneau unique. Coucou, c'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site dite moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, c'est ma première fiction sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'existez pas à faire des reviews positive et négative et à me sinaler les fautes d'orthographes

Disclamer: Les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à Tolkien tout comme son univers

Voila bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Prologue:La fin du début<p>

Au commencement, quand la Terre fut crée, à l'arrivée des Valars et des Maias sur Arda, les plantes , les êtres vivants,tous regorgeaient de vie et de Magie en total harmonie. Ce fut après la guerre contre Morgoth, Dieu du Mal, que naquirent les premiers elfes. Immortels, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, étaient les gardiens de la nature, celle-ci composée de toutes les plantes inimaginables, de fleurs, d'arbres , d'Ents. Les Valars , Dieu et déesse tous puissants d'arda, apprirent aux elfes à s'occuper de la nature , la protéger, ils leur apprirent également la magie des éléments : la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu. La plupart ne possédait pas ce don ou ne pouvait maîtriser qu'un des quatre éléments. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir d'utiliser les quatre n'en eurent plus la possibilité, ce don étant trop puissant la plupart moururent submergés par sa force. Une seule personne fut capable de maîtriser les éléments sans périr,cette personne pouvait commander les élèments au toucher et ne faire qu'un avec la nature, un elfe tous les 2760 ans pourra posséder ce don ainsi fut la volonté des Valars. Les Valars prirent alors en compagnie des Maias la route vers Valinors laissant le monde aux elfes. Le calme régna sur Arda si bien qu'une nouvelle espèce fit son apparition, des personnes de grandes tailles, la plupart avait des poils qui poussaient sur les jambes et le torce, mais la plus grande différence fut que ces humains, comme ont les avait nommés, fusses mortels. Les hommes, contrairement aux elfes, ne supportaient pas de vivre dans la nature, si verte et pure, ainsi ils s'éloignèrent des fôrets pour vivre dans des cités tels que Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor ou bien comme Meduseld, cité du Rohan. Une période de calme commença alors où elfes et hommes n'eurent jamais de conflits.

Ce fut la Fin du Début.

Le calme ne dura point longtemps, Sauron, un des Maïas, le plus fidèle serviteur de Morgoth , ayant pris refuge dans une terre de roches, stérile, peuplé d'abominables créatures nommaient Orques, où toute plantes pourrissait et sans oxygène pure pour vivre, cette contrée fut appelée le Mordor. Sauron créa alors Les anneaux de pouvoir : trois anneaux pour les seigneurs Elfes, sept pour les seigneurs Nains et neuf anneaux pour les Hommes. Tous acceptèrent le présent sans posaient de questions mais ils furent tous dupés. Sauron créa ,des années plus tard, un autre anneau au cœur même de la Montagne du Destin, un anneau d'une puissance supérieur aux autres. Il fut conçu dans un seul but qui était gravé sur l'anneau , dans le langage noir du Mordor :

" Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un anneau pour les trouver,

Un anneaux pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier."

Ce fut ainsi que débuta une guerre où Sauron voulut récupérer les anneaux, seule les Elfes réussirent à les dissimuler de Sauron . Beaucoup de gens périrent , tué par les Nazgûls , neuf spectres des anciens roi d'Arda, qui influencer par l'anneau et la soif de puissance perdirent la raison et se rallièrent à Sauron. Les anneaux des Nains disparurent alors sans que jamais personne ne sache où . L' elfe élémentaire traqué par Sauron et tué devant ses semblables sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quelques chose ce fut alors que le don fut perdue.

Sauron commença alors à préparer son armée pour l'ultime bataille contre les peuples de la terre du milieu. Des siècles plus tard, alors que tous espoir fut perdu , les Hommes et les Elfes conclurent une dernière alliance pour sauver le monde. La guerre dura prés de vingt années, Sauron dut se replier dans sa forteresse pris au piège par les armées des elfes et des hommes. Alors que tous semblait perdu après la mort du roi Elendil, son fils Isildur pris l'épée de son pére et coupa les doigts de Sauron qui perdis l'Anneau .Sauron fut alors vaincus ainsi que son armée d'orques, ce qui signa la fin du Second Ages. Influencer par l'Anneau Isildur, ne le détruisit pas et le garda . Ce qui causa sa perte, il mourut, tué par des orques en retournant au Gondor. L'anneau unique disparus dans la profondeurs des eaux et devins une légende pour enfant sur toute la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

><p>Merci d'être passé<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Un événement tant attendu

Voici, le chapitre 1 avec un peu de retard, je devais le poster hier mais j'ai tout effacé. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira et hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Réponse aux commentaires:<p>

Callback: merci, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu.

Aeriell (Guest): je n'ai vus ton message que sur ma boite mails donc je ne pouvais pas te répondre avant.

Si en effet, je me suis un peu inspirée de cette BD, au début, je ne voulais pas mais je me rends compte que ça se rapproche de se qu'a vécu shimy.

Lilouna: merci

* * *

><p>I Un événement tant attendu

-Attend moi, tu vas trop vite Dit une fillette en courant .

- Aller, dépêche toi Melian, on va les louper.

- Dépêche toi , dépêche toi, tu peux parler toi, tu n'a pas de robe qui te gène,Bougonna l'enfant

Le garçon leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré et regarda son amie lever les pends de sa robe pour ne pas tomber .

-Aller viens, lui dit il en lui prenant la main et en se remettant à courir, il faut surtout pas les louper.

Ils reprirent alors leur course dans le palais, slalomant entre les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte, celle-ci était faite en bois et faisait prés de 6 mètres de haut, les poignées étaient en or massif, tout comme ses décorations qui formaient des feuilles. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent derrière un des poteaux .

-Bah tu vois on est pas en retard, ils sont même pas arriver, dit Melian en reprenant son souffle .

Le garçon regarda aux alentours, si il n'y avait personne et fila tel une flèche vers la porte de service pour sortir.

-Legolas, attend moi,cria la fille, c'est pas vrai, il peut pas s'arrêter de courir partout, dit-elle dans sa barbe.

Elle défroissa sa robe violette et la remis en place, et fit de même avec ses cheveux. Quel bazar, sa mère allait la tuer en la voyant dans cette état.

-Melian, tu viens?

Melian sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir legolas revenir la chercher. Il était de l'autre coté du couloir, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite puis couru aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Si ils se faisaient prendre, ils auraient de gros problèmes.

-Vite, y a quelqu'un qui arrive.

Melian prit de l'élan et se mis à glisser sur le sol pour arrivait droit sur Legolas.

-Ouff, il s'en ait fallu de peu, dit elle en se relevant, tu as vus même pas d'égratignure.

-Parle pour toi, je crois que tu ma casser le nez , lui répondit le petit elfe en se tenant le nez.

Melian ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner mais fut couper par un cri :

-DAME MELIAN, PRINCE LEGOLAS revenez ici tous de suite!

-crotte, je crois que Rian à trouver la supercherie, dit Legolas en regardant Melian.

Une seconde plus tard, ils courraient dehors tel des lapins puis finirent par arriver aux portes de la muraille. Ils se mirent alors à grimper sur l'arbre d'à coté, pour pouvoir voir par dessus. La muraille, grande structure principalement faite de bois qui entouré le Royaume de Mirkwood, sur ses remparts étaient postés des gardes tous aussi vaillants les uns que les autres. Legolas et Melian s'assirent sur une des branches les plus hautes, à l'abri des regards.

-t'es sur qu'ils viendront ? demanda Melian

-Mais oui, c'est ada qui me la dit, lui répondit-il

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes, n'écoutant que le chant des arbres, ils chantaient une douce mélodie calme. Au bout d'environ 10 minutes, pendant que Melian se recoiffait, ce n'est pas une fille pour rien pensa t-il avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers l'extérieur de la muraille et les vit. Il secoua alors Melian et lui dit :

-Meme, regardes, ils sont là, je te l'avais bien dis qu'ils viendront

-Arrête avec se surnom pourris, leggynoux dit elle d'une voix sarcastique, et pour info je te croyais.

-Mais oui c'est ça, dit Legolas en se levant pour mieux voir, regardes, ils entrent .

- Tu prend toute la place, pousses toi, je veux voir moi aussi.

-Attend honneur à moi je suis le prince.

-Oui, mais c'est honneur aux femmes d'abord alors pousses toi, dit Melian en le poussant

-Attention, j'ai failli tomber .

-C'est bien dommage .

-Dame Melian, prince legolas, ayez l'extrême obligeance de DESCENDRE TOUT DE SUITE DE CET ARBRE !

Pris de cour, les enfants sursautèrent et tombèrent de l'arbre devant les visiteurs et les membres de la famille royale. Tous le monde présent les regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Tu vois, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit Melian en se frottant les fesses

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas dis non, lui dit Legolas en faisant pareil.

-Oui ,mais...

-Hmmm dit une voix Les enfants levèrent les yeux et virent que tout le monde les regardaient.

-Legolas, qu'est-ce cette histoire, demanda un homme d'une taille imposante, vêtu d'une tunique argentée et qui avait des cheveux blond sur lesquels reposaient une couronne d'épines.

-Votre Majesté, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dus mieux surveillée ces enfants, dit Rian

- Laissez, Rian, Legolas viens me voir dit le roi Thranduil

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers son père honteux puis vint se placer à sa droite.

-Melian, viens ici, je t'ai dis de rester avec Rian Dit une femme en s'approchant de la fillette , tu aurais pu te faire mal.

-Mais nana, on a rien fais de mal …

- Jeune fille, on ne répond pas , veillez l'excuser roi Trandhuil, dit la mère de Melian en prenant celle ci pour se placer derrière le roi.

Le roi, après que le calme soit revenue dit :

-Excusez nous, seigneur Elrond, ces enfants n'en font qu'à leurs têtes

-Ne vous en faites pas mon ami, j'ai l'habitude.

-Venez, soyez les bienvenus à Mirkwood .

Les elfes de Fondcombe entrèrent alors dans le palais . Legolas réussit à s'éclipser et se dirigea vers Melian mais fut interrompus par sa mère :

-Legolas, nous aurons une petite conversation tout à l'heure au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer et viens ici.

Il ne dit rien, sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Melian et lui n'étaient plus des enfants, enfin si, ils n'avaient que 19 ans en elfique soit l'apparence d'enfants de 7 ans pour des humains, mais ils n'avaient plus l'age de faire la sieste, cela il était décider à le faire comprendre à ses parents. Il marcha aux cotés de sa mère suivi par la mère de Melian . Il en profita pour regarder Enetei, sa mère, ses cheveux châtain coiffés dans une magnifique couronne de fleurs et de feuilles, ses yeux bleus nuit tachaient d'étoiles, pour Legolas sa mère était de loin la plus belle, pleine de grâce et généreuse c'était une parfaite reine. Puis il risqua de regardait en arrière pour voir son amie, ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur son visage , n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de la mère de Melian puisqu'ils étaient, eux , d'un blond profond, la seule chose qui les rapprochaient fussent leurs yeux : d'un orange voir des fois aux éclats dorés. Il sortie de sa torpeur quand , ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, imposante, on pouvait admirer la splendeur du lieu grâce à la lumière du soleil, au fond de la salle, se tenait un trône en bois sertis de bijoux tel diamants, rubis …

-Des personnes vont venir chercher vos affaires et vous escorter jusqu'à vos appartements, pour que vous puissiez vous reposez de ce voyage, dit le roi.

-Nous vous remercions, dit Elrond un elfe aux cheveux noir portant une couronne d'argent sur son front.

-Legolas, amène donc Elladan et Elrohir aux cuisines pour qu'ils se rafraîchissement, dit Enetei

Legolas s'avança un peu et vis deux jeunes elfes, d'à peu prés son age venir vers lui

-Bonjour, votre majesté, je suis Elrohir, fils d'Elrond le semi-Elfe et voici …

-Je suis Elladan, son frère jumeau dit le deuxième.

En effet, le prince crut, au début, que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, en voyant apparaître deux personnes identiques, aux cheveux noirs.

-Très bien Rian vous accompagnera, finit la Reine.

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle se dirigeant vers le petit salon. Melian les regarda partir et tira sur la robe opaque de sa mère.

-Nana, puis je aller avec eux, s'il te plaît, demanda la fillette.

Nennvial regarda sa fille exaspérée, elle ne sera jamais une vraie dame si elle ne reste qu'avec des garçons, mais lui donna son accord. Aussitôt, Melian partie en courant de la salle en criant aux autres de l'attendre, sous les regards amusaient des adultes. Elle arriva finalement à les rattraper à la fin d'un couloir.

-Voyons, Dame Melian, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter pour une jeune demoiselle, la réprimanda Rian.

Melian ne dit rien et continua d'avancer avec le groupe, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle, où de grands canapés et fauteuils attendaient d'être utilisés. Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle et Rian leur dit qu'elle partait en cuisine pour demander à ce qu'on apporte des aliments à grignotés.

-Pourquoi vous vivez sous terre comme les nains ?, demanda Elladan selon Legolas

-Oh, non, on vit pas comme les nains, enfermés dans des Cavernes, enfin si mais … c'est beaucoup plus beau que chez les Nains, dit legolas vexé d'avoir était comparé aux Nains.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, Adar a dit que j'étais trop petit pour comprendre .

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle, Melian pour faire descendre la tension dit :

-Vous verrez, c'est un endroit très agréable et comparé aux nains ont vis dans la forêt.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec des grands yeux, ne l'aillant pas vus arriver.

-T'es qui toi ? Demandèrent ils en cœur

- Moi, je m'appelle Melian, je suis la fille de la favorite de la Reine et mon Ada est le chef de la garde . Je suis aussi l'amie de Legolas, dit elle fièrement

-Mais t'es une fille !

C'est à ce moment que Rian arriva avec des gâteaux dans les bras, sauvant la situation. Les petits Elfes sautèrent sur la nourriture mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, Rian recula et leva le plateau d'argent.

-On se calme, asseyez-vous et attendez,leur ordonna Rian en déposant le plateau.

Une fois posé, elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter, que les enfants s'étaient jetés sur les biscuits comme la misère sur le Monde. Une fois rassasié, Elrohir demanda :

-Dame Rian, pouvez-vous nous racontez une histoire ?

Prise de cours, la gouvernante hésita mais devant les yeux de chat des enfants finit par accepter .

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plus.<p>

Alors un peu de vocabulaire:

-Ada: papa

-Adar: père

-Nana: mère

A bientot


	3. Chapter 3: la dure réalitée

Bonjour, désoler pour mon retard ^^. j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Réponse des commentaires:<p>

Callback: merci, je suis contente que cela t'ait plus.

Lilouna: merci ^^

* * *

><p>II La dure Réalité

Il se réveilla en sursaut, encore ce rêve, ce souvenir qui le hantait depuis plus de trois jours maintenant. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis regarda autour de lui : la forêt était calme et endormie, ses compagnons dormaient paisiblement sauf celui qui était chargé du tour de garde. Il se leva, contourna le feu, enfin ce qui en restait puis vint se poster devant le guetteur et lui dit d'aller se reposer. Celui-ci ne répliqua point, sachant parfaitement que c'était non pas un conseil mais un ordre, il partit donc se coucher laissant le prince seul. Legolas scruta les environs, puis regarda son groupe composé de trois guerriers et de Tinuviel qui dormait à point fermé, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage. Ses yeux verts, bien que vitreux, brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Il porta sa main à son cou, touchant le pendentif en argent, ils leur restaient deux jours de route pour arriver à Imladris et voir Gandalf pour le prévenir que Gollum s'était échappé malgré sa surveillance. Son père avait jugé bon qu'il se montrât responsable de ses actes et avait fixé le voyage pour dans deux mois. Il soupira et attendit jusqu'au lever du jour. Ce fut vers l'aube qu'il réveilla Tinuviel, celle-ci se leva sans grogner sachant très bien que son ami n'était pas d'humeur et ne riait plus depuis longtemps. Elle alla prendre un morceau de Lembas pour couper sa faim et se prépara au départ.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Legolas

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit avec un léger sourire :

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, vivement qu'on arrive à Imladris.

-Hum, fut sa seule réponse avant de monter sur son étalon.

Tinuviel en fit de même et ils reprirent la route au triple galop. Ils arrivèrent au milieu du troisième jours à Fondcombe, les feuilles de couleur chaude tombaient sur le sol de pierres blanches.

-Enfin, fit Tinuviel en voyant la superbe cité blanche, je vais pouvoir profiter d'un bon bain.

Le prince ne répondit point mais esquissa un petit sourire qui passa inaperçu. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la cour avant d'être accueillis par le maître des lieux.

-Bienvenus Prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire, fit celui-ci

-merci bien, seigneur Elrond

-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne route

- A part quelque orques, rien de bien méchant, je vous remercie

-Bien, vous pouvez vous reposer, fit le seigneur elfe

Des Elfes vinrent alors conduire les invités dans leur appartements. A peine arrivée Tinuviel se jeta sur le lit puis s'assit et inspecta sa chambre : toujours la même depuis des décennies les meubles sculptés dans du bois étaient plus vieux qu'elle et formés des décors féerique, dans un angles on pouvait apercevoir un fauteuil avec des coussins orange comme les draps du lit qui, eux étaient brodées de symbole elfique en argenté. La pièce était ouverte, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et donné vus sur la cité d'Imladris. La jeune Elfe attendit quelques minutes puis appela une dame de chambre pour qu'elle prépare un bain.

Il marchait dans les jardins de la cité, silencieusement, il aimait ces endroits calmes où il pouvait être seul . Il leva la tête vers le palais et vis Tinuviel allongeait sur le lit, il était heureux de voir son amie épanouie et avec cette joie de vivre. Il marchait en tripotant le pendentif qui était à son cou, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de Melian, la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les lieux. Il se rappellera toujours ce moment et regrettera à jamais son inconscience. Il souffla et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elrond où il était certain de trouvé Gandalf pour lui annoncer la fuite de Gollum, il marcha dans les couloir, passant devant de nombreux elfes sans les saluer. Legolas arriva finalement devant une porte en bois et toqua trois fois.

-Entrer, fit la voix du semi elfe

-excusé moi de vous déranger seigneur Elrond mais j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Gandalf, un instant, fit le prince en rentrant

-Je ne crains de vous décevoir mon ami mais Gandalf n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis quelque temps maintenant, dit Elrond

Legolas le remercia et sorti de la pièce, il décida d'aller se promener dans la forêt.

Une fois son bain pris et vêtu d'une robe couleur prune brodée d'argent, Tinuviel sortie de sa chambre et parcourra les couloirs à la recherche de personnes connues. Elle arriva finalement à la bibliothèque et décida d'y entrer pour y jetait un œil, elle regarda les nombreux livres pour en choisir un elle opta finalement pour un recueil de conte. Tinuviel choisi un endroit écartée pour commencer sa lecture, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil du fond de la pièce en face de la cheminée, qui semblait inoccupé. Quand elle arriva pour s'y installer elle vit que le siège était occupé par un enfant aux cheveux gris, elle décida alors de prendre le fauteuil d'en face qui était plus exposé. Elle commença sa lecture, plongeant dans le pays des contes.

-Excusez- moi , dit une voix devant elle Elle leva la tête et vit l'enfant qui ressemblait plus à une personnes âgée vu de prés .

-Oui, répondit elle avec un petit sourire

-Pourrais-je regarder ce livre avec vous, je dois vous avouer que les Elfes d'ici ne sont pas très bavard et le silence est pesant.

-Bien sur, répondit-elle, je me nomme Tinuviel de la Forêt de Mirkwood

-Enchanté, je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet de la contée, je suis allé une fois à Mirkwood, la forêt est dangereuse et le roi Thranduil sévère ,jadis il a enfermé des amis nains qui étaient partis en reconquête d'Erebor.

-Oh, c'était donc cela qui paniqué tous le monde, je n'était pas au courant.

-c'est étonnant, comment cela ce fait-il ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de sortir de la cité depuis longtemps, du moins pas sans gardes, à cause d'un événement qui c'est produit il y a fort longtemps … Dites-vous semblez âgé pour un enfant ?, demanda t-elle après une hésitation.

Son nouvel ami rit de bon cœur et lui expliqua qu'il était un hobbit, un semi-homme et qu'il avait maintenant 111 ans .

-Bien n'en parlons plus et retournons à notre lecture, dit le vieux hobbit

Ils lisèrent les contes avec attention , quand un en particuliers attira notre Elfe :

-je connais cette légende, on me la racontait étant petite.

-Je n'en ait jamais entendu parler , pouvez-vous me la raconter,s'il vous plait, demanda le hobbit

Tinuviel eut un peu de réticence mais finalement commença :

_-On raconte qu'au temps où tout Arda était en paix,_

_ Les Valars, Dieux et déesse créèrent_

_ A partir de la terre une sculpture,_

_ Avec le feu, ils la solidifièrent, _

_Avec l'eau, ils le sortir de sa prison de pierre, _

_Avec l'air, ils lui offrir le souffle de vie ._

_ Des quatre éléments naquit cet être,_

_ débordant de magie._

_ Le calme ne resta point_

_ Et le mal devint maître,_

_ Sur les montagnes du Mordor, _

_Sauron déclencha la guerre, _

_Dix-neufs anneaux furent créaient, _

_Le vingtième, plus puissant, pour les gouvernait,_

_ L'elfe élémentaire protégea les siens _

_Et fut retrouvé mort. _

_Le Don s'envola , _

_A Fangorn, il fut enterré, _

_Depuis la forêt le pleurait, Les plantes mouraient _

_Et plus personne n'y entra, _

_Oubliant le tombeau à jamais enseveli sous terre._

Quand elle eut finie, elle regarda le hobbit et vit qu'il s'était endormi, elle posa alors une couverture sur lui et sorti de la pièce en silence. La nuit était tombée, le ciel possédaient alors des milliers de diamants qui brillaient de milles éclats. Tinuviel chercha Legolas mais ne le trouva point, elle abandonna et partie se coucher.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais c'est cours, je suis désoler mais je me rattraperai promis .Donnez moi votre avis , j'accepte les com' positifs et négatifs.<p>

bis' et merci d'être passer


	4. Chapter 4: le conseil d'Elrond

Bonjour à tous je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'étais débordée ^^

J'espère que ce cours chapitre vous plaira , donnez moi votre avis .

* * *

><p>maintenant place aux réponse des reviews<p>

sonata Fulling: Oui, se sont toutes les deux des amies d'enfances de Legolas, on en apprendra plus par la suite^^

III/ le conseil d'Elrond

Cela faisait maintenant neufs jours que le prince était arrivé à Imladris, il n'avait pas réussit à croiser Glorfindel pour s'entraîner . Elrond lui avait dit qu'il était parti le jour de leur arrivé pour une affaire urgente. Alors qu'il était dans la bibliothèque, il entendit un hennissement. Sans attendre, il sorti de la pièce, se prenant Tinuviel au passage : -Attend-moi , cria celle-ci

Mais il ne se retourna point et continua sa route, suivi de près par la jeune elfe.

-Attend- moi, que ce passe t-il ?

-Viens, lui dit il en lui prenant le poignée

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour principal et virent un cheval blanc arrivait à une vitesse folle , sur son dos il portait un enfant allongé qui semblait souffrant.

-Frodon, cria la voix de Bilbon

Le hobbit était sorti en courant aussi vite que son age le permettait et vint se posait prés du dénommé frodon qui était désormais couché sur le sol. Elrond arriva aussitôt, demanda à se qu'on transvase le jeune hobbit dans la salle de soins, ceci fut fait extrêmement vite et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dehors sans parler . Tinuviel alla voir son ami, essaya de le consoler pendant que Legolas, lui regardait par la porte de la citée comme si il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un mais personne n'arriva .

-Legolas, fit la voix de Tinuviel, j'amène Bilbon boire un jus tu viens ?

-Non, je vais resté ici encore un peu Elle parti sans un mot laissant le prince seul.

Les minutes passèrent mais il restait là, à attendre comme ça , sous le ciel grisâtre d'octobre , Son attente fut récompenser, au bout d'une heure d'attente, il vit apparaître un homme, un elfe, trois hobbits qui arrivaient en courant. Legolas leur appris que Frodon était arrivé et était entre les mains du Seigneur d'Imladris. Les hobbits partirent rejoindre le vieux Bilbon, qui était resté attendre devant la salle où se trouvait son neveu, pendant se temps, l'homme qui était arrivé Aragorn raconta au Prince leur périple, des monts venteux à la rencontre avec le seigneur Glorfindel. C'est à ce moment que Tinuviel refit son apparition, saluant juste l'elfe en ignorant Aragorn

-Je suis moi aussi honoré de vous revoir dame Tinuviel, dit Aragorn d'un ton sarcastique

-Oh Aragorn, excusez moi je ne vous avez point vus, répondit la jeune fille

Legolas foudroya son amie du regard, ne supportant pas son comportement avec Aragorn, il savait que que Tinuviel détestée les humains, nains étant du même avis que son père, le roi Thranduil. Le jour de la rencontre entre Aragorn et Tinuviel, il avait fallu les séparer de force pour pas que ça finisse en massacre, il y était arrivé grâce à Elladan et son frère ainsi avec l'aide de Melian qui avait réussi à convaincre Aragorn, encore jeune, à la suivre .

Les jours passèrent, l'état de Frodon ne s'améliora pas et un nouveau personnage fit son apparition, le magicien gris, Gandalf le gris, il était arrivé pendant une journée , la barbe plus grise que d'habitude, les vêtements abîmes . Il avait demandé à voir le Seigneur Elrond sur le champs sans accordé la moindre importance à Legolas qui était immédiatement venus le voir pour lui annoncer la perte de Gollum. Quelque temps plus tard arriva à Imladris des invités de toute races : nains, hommes …Tinuviel fuyant la plupart de ces personnes passait ses journées à tenir compagnie à Bilbon qui avait repris des couleurs quand Frodon avait enfin ouvert les yeux, reprenant connaissance.

Legolas attendait devant la porte depuis maintenant cinq bonne minutes et pria Tinuviel de se dépêcher sinon il allait être en retard au conseil qui était donné . La jeune fille sortie finalement après avoir vêtu une robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir . Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, presque que toutes les personnes étaient là, elle put voir les nains qu'elle avait évité de croiser et qui venait du royaume d'erebor et les hommes du Gondor, selon les dire de Legolas. Le conseil commença à l'arrivé du magicien avec le jeune hobbit, Elrond expliqua le but de ce conseil : le découverte de l'anneau, la capture de Gollum, se fut à ce moment que legolas avoua la fuite de celui-ci, personnes ne dit rien à cette annonce mais il reçut un regard désapprobateur de la part du magicien. Ensuite Elrond demanda à Frodon de monter l'Anneau. Tinuviel vit alors le hobbit posait sur la pierre centrale un anneau doré qu'elle ne put d'empêchée de désirer, sa contemplation finit lorsqu'un homme du Gondor dit :

- Alors, c'est vrai

Personnes ne parlait, tous trop occupés à regarder l'anneau, l'homme continua :

-Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor... Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, un intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos Terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui.

Aussitôt Aragorn avait réagis alors que tous regarder l'homme .

-On en peut le contrôler, aucuns d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'a son Maitre et il n'a pas d'autre Maitre.

-Il a raison, bien que je ne porte pas les hommes dans mon cœur, nous devrions nous servir de l'anneau pour piéger sauron, dit Tinuviel

-Tu n'y pense pas, comme la dit Aragorn l'anneau n'a qu'un seul maître et n'obéit qu'a lui , lui dit Legolas en la regardant sévèrement

La jeune fille, voyant les regard noirs qu'on lui lançait, préféra se taire et ne pas argumenter. Elle suivi la suite du conseil sans vraiment y être, Elle ne remarqua pas la dispute entre Aragorn et l'homme du Gondor, encore moins celle entre les nains et les elfes. Elle sortie de sa liturgie quand Frodon déclara qu'il apportera l'anneau dans la montagne du destin, tous le monde l'avait regardait et Gandalf déclara qu'il irait avec lui, Aragorn se proposa aussitôt pour le suivre, suivi du prince de Mirkwood, d'un nain, ce fut après qu'elle se leva pour se plaçait au coté de legolas.

Il est hors de question qu'il parte sans moi, pensa t-elle

-Une femme dans une mission, je ne suis point d'accord, déclara l'homme du Gondor

-Tinuviel je préfère que tu retourne à Mirkwood, tu y sera en sécurité, dit legolas

-Je vous accompagnerez que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne suis pas en sucre et je sais me battre, dit elle

-Tu rentrera à Mirkwood Tinuviel, c'est un ordre, dit Legolas en haussant le ton

-Non, de toute façon, tu n'en à rien à faire de moi, tu ne pense qu'à elle mais elle est morte, il va falloir t'y faire mon prince, dit Tinuviel en colère

legolas fut blessé par ses paroles et ne dit rien, il comprenait la colère de son amie mais elle était aller trop loin. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de son amie maintenant disparue comme ça, il aurait une conversation avec elle, il se le jura.

-Laissons le seigneur Elrond décidé, dit il finalement

Elrond regarda la jeune fille et lui dit :

-je ne peux aller contre son choix, si elle veut vous accompagnez soit mais en êtes vous bien sur Tinuviel, ce voyage ne sera pas de tous repos, vous ne devrez pas mettre la mission en danger , êtes vous sur de vouloir partir ?

-J'en suis sur, dit elle d'une voix ferme

-Très bien alors la compagnie compte maintenant 7 person...

Il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hobbit sortie d'un buisson pour dire :

-Eh! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul par sans moi.

- Non, en effet, il est guère possible de vous séparer et ce, même lorsqu'il est convoqué a un conseil secret et vous non, dit Elrond désespéré

Sous l' étonnement de tous, deux autres hobbits sortirent de derrière des poteaux.

-Nous venons aussi! Dirent ils en cœurs

Puis tout deux coururent rejoindre le petit groupe. Elrond fit une drôle de tête. Tinuviel rigola intérieurement ce conseil n'était plus trop secret maintenant.

- Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous en empêcher. Et quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission, quête, chose, dit l'un des deux hobbits, Pippin si sa mémoire était bonne .

- Bon, là ça te met hors course Pippin, dit son cousin

Tous le monde lâcha un sourire devant cette scène puis Elrond conclut le conseil dit :

-Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau


End file.
